


Летний снег

by thecipher



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Angst, Hospital Time, Love/Hate, M/M, inspired by X-mas special
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecipher/pseuds/thecipher
Summary: ... За окном падает летний снег, такой же нелепый и волшебный, как Дэвид; такой же безнадежно сказочный, как и его светлое будущее; но вот он есть, и значит, все сбудется.





	Летний снег

Он не должен жить.  
Истошный вой сирены скорой помощи звучит в его ушах воплями замученных ангелов; чужие святые в белых одеждах блестят перед его лицом металлом тонких игл и пластиком кислородных трубок; его рот накрывает зеленая пасть с воронкой жадного горла — он делает вдох, и легкие взрываются шипучими пузырьками боли.

Внутри у него — Апокалипсис; горячая судорога катится по пищеводу, пробивает желудок и тянется по переплетению кишечника, скручиваясь в животе тугой душераздирающей спиралью; перед его глазами кровавая пелена; его рот пропитался эфиром и чистым кислородом, в его голове плотный белый туман, в висках гремят далекие ритуальные барабаны.

Незнакомый бог наклоняется над ним, кладет ладонь на его мокрый лоб и отпускает ему все грехи мягким рокочущим голосом.  
Он смотрит на него с ненавистью, пока его глаза не закрываются.  
Он не должен жить. Они не имеют права заставлять его жить.

Окна его палаты выходят на север; по утрам по белым стенам ползают серые тени — мазки, кляксы, чудовища; он тянется, чтобы отпугнуть их, и из его руки выскальзывает иголка капельницы; он кричит от боли в порванной вене и со страхом смотрит на текущую на простыню кровь.

Крови слишком много. Горячие красные струйки льются из носа, капают на щеки из воспаленных глаз; два раза в день ему приносят прозрачную емкость, и он закусывает губу от жгучей боли и унижения, когда чужая рука держит его, чтобы он мог помочиться; емкость полна красной воды; от него уносят тазы с красной рвотой; у него на губах кипит красная пена; под отросшими ногтями красными каемками проступают следы его попыток выцарапать из себя чертову ненужную жизнь.  
Он теряет сознание; его подключают к каким-то аппаратам, и пока они пищат где-то в другой вселенной, он бродит дорогами кошмаров; возвращаясь, он обнаруживает себя в пластмассовой паутине; трубки опутывают его руки, торчат изо рта и из-под ключицы; его кормят через трубки, он дышит через трубку, и трубчатые щупальца присасываются к его груди и животу, посылая на экраны пульсирующие сигналы от организма.  
Его вытаскивают в жизнь, ему ее навязывают; бог в белом халате и ангелы с приторно-заботливыми лицами каждый день говорят ему, что все будет хорошо, что он выживет, но он не должен.

Он устает; его тошнит от вида и вкуса крови, выворачивает от питательных смесей; он воет и изводится от спазмов и боли, прошивающей его от макушки до пят; он ненавидит свою слабость и беспомощность, ненавидит свою бесполезность, ненавидит себя.  
Он не должен жить. Когда бог и ангелы заводят свои песни, он плюет им в лица и закрывает глаза.

Ему говорят, что к нему приходит какой-то парень; он сипло смеется и отвечает, что не знает никаких парней, и это, наверное, ошибка; его некому навещать, он никому не нужен; его слабое истекающее кровью тело вхолостую борется со смертью и перерабатывает крысиный яд; все бессмысленно, и он не должен жить.

Он повторяет это снова и снова, когда не думает о том, что, кажется, знает, кто тот парень; когда не требует никого не пускать и не прячется под одеялом; он повторяет это, как заученную до запятой молитву, где некстати всплывает чужое имя, такое же короткое, как его собственное, такое же мерзкое и ненавистное.  
Он ненавидит себя и ненавидит того парня; его запирают на замок, но иногда он слышит за дверью робкие шаги и шум неровного дыхания; ему мерещится сочащийся сквозь щели запах леса, лютиков и лагерного костра.  
Он ненавидит все это; из-за этого он не должен жить.

В белой палате Дэвид смотрится отвратительным зелено-желтым пятном; он слишком яркий, слишком солнечный и счастливый; от его улыбки сводит челюсти, от его наивной доброты тошнит. Дэвид стоит на коленях возле его кровати; его руки омерзительно теплые, глаза до остервенения ласковые и виноватые; он не замолкает ни на минуту, поет те же песни, что и чертовы ангелы, дает те же обещания, и он ненавидит его до дрожи в исколотых иглами руках.  
— Ты обязательно поправишься, Дэниел.  
— Я ненавижу тебя, Дэвид.  
Он ненавидит Дэвида; из-за него он не должен жить.

От Дэвида не спрятаться; он приходит и добивает его своей заботой, душит беспокойством, злит болтовней о светлом будущем; он хочет наброситься на него и заткнуть, избить в кровь, переломать все кости и выпустить внутренности; он ненавидит его; ненавидит за глупость, за веру в хорошее, за то, что у него есть завтра, за то, что Дэвид лучше него. Он сжимает его запястья; на них остаются синяки, но Дэвид улыбается и прощает его; Дэвид прощает его за все; Дэвид глупый, ничтожный и жалкий; Дэвид никто и ничто, но он должен жить, и за это он ненавидит его еще больше.  
— Гвен обещала подменить меня завтра на целый день. Я приду к тебе. Ты не должен оставаться один, Дэниел.  
— Дэвид.  
Он улыбается, светится, как полуденное солнце; ему нравится звук собственного имени из чужого обкусанного сухого рта; он касается его подушечками пальцев и ласково стирает из уголков красную слюну.   
Он ненавидит его прикосновения; он скрипит зубами, отворачивается, злится; его унижает эта убогая забота.  
— Умри.  
Дэвид будет жить, сколько бы он ни желал ему смерти; Дэвид будет приходить и изводить его своим теплом; Дэвид будет рядом, сколько ни прогоняй и ни ненавидь; Дэвид его наказание за все; Дэвид его светлая сторона; Дэвид зависимый; Дэвид почему-то считает себя виноватым перед ним; Дэвид хочет, чтобы он жил.  
Он не должен жить. Он бросает это ему в глаза, корчась от тошноты и ненависти; Дэвид гладит его по щеке и уходит прочь; наконец-то он уходит, и лучше бы навсегда.

Посреди июля выпадает снег; утром он видит белую землю, еще вчера зеленевшую травой; листья деревьев и сосновая хвоя прячутся под пышными шапками, на выбеленных снегом дорожках темнеют чьи-то следы. Бог в белом халате приходит к нему, кормит через трубку и говорит о какой-то климатический аномалии; он морщится от жгучей волны в сожженном ядом пищеводе и скрипучим от долгого молчания голосом отвечает ему, что это кара небес; он не должен жить, но они заставили его, и кто-то из космоса отомстил им за это. Бог обижается и уходит; в коридоре его утешают ангелы; он слушает их голоса, пока к горлу не подкатывает волна красной рвоты.

Дэвид возвращается в этот день его собственной карой небесной; подошвы его ботинок шлепают по красным пятнам на полу; на его волосах тает белый летний снег. Дэвид кладет перед ним пучок еловых веток и болтает про Рождество; он называет его Смертеством, потому что не должен жить. Дэвид жалобно улыбается; Дэвид встает перед ним на колени, берет за руки, смотрит своими добрыми глазами; он ненавидит его, он говорит ему об этом, он тянется к нему, чтобы ударить и прогнать; он ненавидит Дэвида до белых глаз; он желает ему смерти, пока Дэвид отчаянно и настойчиво просит его жить.  
На волосах Дэвида блестит вода; капли воды стекают из уголков его глаз; он ненавидит слезы, ненавидит слабость; он хочет ударить его, чтобы привести в себя; его рука замирает возле чужого лица, кончики пальцев касаются холодных и горячих капель; он размазывает их по коже, пробует на вкус и хрипло дышит; он ненавидит Дэвида до одури за все на свете, за одно его существование; Дэвид знает и плачет, и жмется щекой к его ладони; он ненавидит Дэвида и утирает ему слезы; он мог бы убить его прямо здесь, в эту минуту, но зачем-то подается к нему и целует бепорядочно и жадно, будто пытаясь выпить из него жизнь.

Дэвид говорит, что он должен жить; Дэвид обещает построить для него домик на дереве в сосновом лесу; Дэвид целует его в ответ, елозит коленями по полу и согревает своим теплом. Дэвид рассказывает о лесных тропинках, о восходах над лагерем, о жаре ночного костра и воде Сиреневого озера; Дэвид мечтает, как они будут вместе ловить пчел, просыпаться в одной кровати и тайком сбегать от детворы, чтобы подержаться за руки; Дэвид знает, что Дэниел ненавидит его, но верит, что однажды сможет это изменить.

Он смотрит мимо него; за окном падает летний снег, такой же невозможный, как и то, что он слышит; такой же нелепый и волшебный, как Дэвид; такой же безнадежно сказочный, как его светлое будущее; но вот он есть, и значит, все сбудется.

Он ненавидит Дэвида; он не должен жить; он ненавидит его так сильно, что почти любит; он так отчаянно хочет умереть, что глотает жизнь из чужого рта вместе с горячим дыханием; и где-то в лесу за лагерем спит под снегом дерево для его будущего домика; где-то прячутся пчелы, которых они будут ловить и сажать в банки; где-то за снежной пеленой зарождается что-то новое, для чего его спас бог в белом халате, от чего он отказывался и избавлялся; что-то с запахом травы, лютиков, ночного костра и счастья.  
Что-то, для чего он должен жить; что-то, из-за чего он снова целует Дэвида и, кажется, перестает его ненавидеть.


End file.
